leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
McCann
McCann (Japanese: ミツゾー Mitsuzō) is a character of the day who appeared in Mastering Current Events!. McCann is an old man who is better known as the "Air Battle Master", due to his prowess at battling with his amidst strong winds. He proved this when he was battling his granddaughter and student ; he easily defeated her . McCann is so respected that Trainers would often request that they could leave their Pokémon with him for training, which he always refused. Upon meeting McCann and having witnessed his battling skills, was eager to defeat the Air Battle Master with , who also used winds to fly. However, Gliscor proved to be easily outmatched and was defeated without much trouble. Later, Ash and Gliscor—although both initially disappointed—challenged McCann again. Although the Air Battle Master once again won the battle, Gliscor very nearly defeated Scizor and also learned due to its determination to win. Both McCann and Scizor were so impressed that Gliscor was offered the chance to stay and train to become another master of the air. McCann sent Gliscor back to Ash in Working on a Right Move!, just in time for the Lily of the Valley Conference. For unknown reasons, he was simply referred to as the "Air Battle Master" in subsequent episodes, and not by his name. Pokémon On hand is a master of aerial battles. Although it is unable to fly, Scizor learned how to glide along the heavy winds that existed in the mountains where it lived, allowing it to move with ease. In its first battle against Gliscor, it was able to easily defeat the Fang Scorp Pokémon. In the second battle, although it was brought to the brink of defeat it was able to again defeat Gliscor but was very impressed by Gliscor's battling skills and agreed with McCann's decision to allow Gliscor to train. Scizor's known moves are , , and .}} Formerly trained during the battle. Despite this, it still lost, but McCann offered it the chance to train with him and Scizor. Although Gliscor was upset to leave Ash, it knew it couldn't pass up such an amazing opportunity and stayed with McCann and Maya. Upon learning that he would be going up against Paul in the quarter-finals of the Lily of the Valley Conference, Ash requested that Gliscor be returned to him for the battle. Gliscor's hard work and training came to the fore in the battle, and its prowess in the air allowed it to defeat Paul's . It was also discovered that, during its time with McCann, Gliscor had learned . With its training complete, Gliscor was not sent back to McCann following the Lily of the Valley conference, instead being sent to stay at Professor Oak's Laboratory.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=宝亀克寿 Katsuhisa Hōki |en=N. Ronald Levine |es_eu=Víctor Agramunt |es_la=Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |cs=Bohuslav Kalva |no=Simen Sand |pt_br=Gilberto Baroli |pl=Wojciech Machnicki}} Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Sinnoh characters of the day de:McCann es:McCann fr:Maître de l'Air it:McCann ja:ミツゾー